Play Your Cards Right
by SunDrawn
Summary: Prussia suggests a dangerous game or will both Russia and Prussia discover a hidden emotion for each other, just by a turn of Stip Poker. Will a loss of a deal of cards and a clothing article bring these friends closer? Dedicated to Spac3 M0nk3y!


**Rated M: Alcohol promotion, gay sex, strip poker, profanity, nudity, and any other crap I forgot to mention**

**Ownership: none... I only own the plot.**

**Do not read if: under the age of 18, against guy on guy(yaoi), extremely religious, weak stomached, faint-of-heart, or if your just an ass that would vote against gay marriage...**

**(if you qualify under any of the things above, besides the first one, pleace leave this page immediately)**

(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")

They lay in the relatively large living room, Prussia lounging across the double seated black fabric couch, and Russia sat on the ground next to the glass coffee table messing with playing cards to make them to a house. Prussia was stretched out across the whole couch and his foot sat on the single seated couch that was similar to the one he was laying on. Russia sat cross-legged on the wood floors of Prussia's living room.

The day was going relatively slow, longer than most days during the winter, and neither of them felt like leaving the warmth that was Prussia's home. So they tried to find something that would rid them of the boredom.

Prussia clicked the TV on and flipped through channels that he and Russia usually watch when he came to hang out on a day like this. Nothing was on but Detective shows and Star Trek reruns. Russia's card house fell for the 5th time, and Prussia sat up clicking the television off, for a brilliant idea came to him….

"Hey Russia…." He said swinging his legs over the side of the couch, sitting up right. His white locks swaying with his movement. His red eyes looking down at his friend, who had given up trying to build a house and was just matching the cards.

"Yes Prussia?" he said stopping what he was doing and looking up, his blonde locks falling back.

"The awesome me thinks that we should play a game of cards!" Prussia announced sitting on the floor with a successful grin. He scooted to the other side of the table across from Russia. The said blonde was shuffling the cards to mix them up from his previous task.

"So… What do you want to play? Go fish? Black Jack? War? Hm… where is Vodka?" Russia asked getting up and going into a cabinet near the table, pulling out two shot glasses and a rectangular bottle with a square cork top keeping it shut.

"How about Strip Poker?" Prussia asked much too enthusiastically. Russia thought for a second and gave him a smile with a 'da' in agreement. Returning with the shot glasses filled and the bottle in his arms for refills later.

Handing one glass to Prussia, Russia sat down and dealt the cards, 1 to Prussia and one to himself. He repeated the process till both of them had 5 cards. They looked at the cards in their hands and thought for a minute or two, finally Prussia put down 2 cards. Sitting down his hand so he could deal, Russia handed Prussia 2 more to replace his old cards.

Prussia smirked looking at his hand. Russia put down 3 of his cards, and replaced those. He sighed and looked at Prussia, the victorious smirk still there. Prussia placed his cards face up revealing a pair of Queens, an Ace, a King, and a 10. Russia looked over Prussia's cards and placed his down… He had a Royal flush, with a pair of Aces, a King, a Queen, and a Jack.

"Shit!" Prussia cursed when he saw the two Aces. He sighed as he saw the expecting eyes from Russia… But that was the game… you lose, you lose an article of clothing.

He slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, underneath was a black tank top. He shrugged off the white button up and tossed it to the side. Russia seemed to watch with eagerness, dragging his eyes over Prussia's body, watching the muscles flex as he moved. He brought his attention back to the cards and he moved them to a different pile so he could deal them again. Prussia gulped down his Vodka and poured some more. Russia, following Prussia's example, swigged his drink and refilled.

Russia dealt the cards again, this time hearing Prussia groaning in complaint of the cards he got. He put down 4 of the cards. Russia smiled and gave him more cards. "You need to work on your poker face, Prussia. I play poker, I know how to bluff. You should try it sometime, da?" Russia said with a smug smile.

Prussia growled in displeasure, "The awesome me, knows how to play poker." Russia just laughed. Putting down 1 card, and then getting another. He didn't make a face or groan in dissatisfaction. Just stared at his cards, with his creepy ever present smile, and put them face up for Prussia's face to see. He had junk… a 4 of hearts, 9 of spades, 2 of spades, King of hearts, and a 6 of clubs. Junk…. Prussia now smiled in happily, putting down a pair of Jacks, a pair of 10's and a 7 of diamonds. He smirked again, "Your turn…"

Russia smirked and pulled off his tan shirt, revealing his well-toned chest, wide trunk flexing with every move. Now it was Prussia's turn to stare, but his was more intense. "T-that cold weather and hauling stuff really does you good, huh?" Prussia asked as he was mulling over the muscles.

"Da, you got to say warm somehow up there…" Russia said casually, ignoring Prussia's stares. He dealt another hand. They emptied their glasses and Prussia refilled them. Prussia put down two and got two, while Russia put down 3 and got 3 more.

Laying down their cards, Russia won again. Prussia stripping off his tank top, revealing nicely toned, not as toned as Russia's but he was toned enough to say he has muscle. Russia watched, Prussia trying to ignore it though. Failing at that, he just drank more of the Vodka.

Dealing out the cards, Prussia drank from his glass, and Russia put on his poker face again. Laying down their cards, Prussia won. Russia pulled off his socks **(you can count them as clothing if you want when you play it)** and put them in the pile of his clothes.

Dealing out cards again, more Vodka was poured, drank and refilled. And Russia lost again…. Removing his pants, he slipped them off, more slowly than most people would. And Prussia watched in pleasure, his eyes wanting the boxers to just disappear, but to his dismay, it didn't happen that easy.

"Something wrong?" Russia asked after tossing the garments to the pile of clothes. Prussia looked away from Russia to the full shot glass in front of him. "Prussia?" he asked again.

"Nothing is wrong…." He said playing with the glass pushing it with his index finger. "Deal the next hand." Russia shrugged it off and dealt the next hand then gulped down another shot. They lied down their cards that they didn't want and got new ones. Then minutes later, Prussia is removing his pants.

Both now clad in only boxers. Russia is staring at a blushing Prussia. Prussia looked at him and looked back at his now empty glass. "Whoever loses this last hand loses their boxers…. And falls victim to the winner." Russia smiled and nodded.

The last hand was given out and tension was in the air. Both males wanted to win, not to lose… their boxer that is. They took more swigs of the Vodka and the bottle was completely empty. They both placed down 2 cards and got new ones. They stared intently at each other, having a glare down to see who would win. They placed down their cards at the same time. Not breaking eye contact, they glanced down at each other's cards. Prussia had come up just a little bit short. He groaned in defeat and stood up; grabbing at the black and white Prussian flag boxers that he wore and he pulled them off. Blushing deeply, he looked away from Russia.

Russia raised an eyebrow at the sight, and smiled. "Now Prussia, why you getting all shy? We are both males, you know that, and you know we have the same body tools, so you know that there is no reason to be shy, da?" he said motioning for Prussia to come to him. Prussia walked over to him, glad that the blinds in his house were closed and that the people he lived with were out. He gulped as he sat next to Russia, when he tugged at his chin to make him look up at him instead of the ground. The red eyes seemed to blend with Prussia's blush. Russia stroked his cheek and smiled. "Now why do you happen to be embarrassed?" Prussia refused to answer, and then Russia got really close to his face.

"Eh?" he asked teasingly. "Don't you like the idea of showing yourself to me? It isn't foreign to me... We maybe from different countries, but it does not mean we have different body parts... You want to check?" he teased. Prussia's face flamed up, now darker than his eyes. Russia just smiled his innocent, child like smile. Pulling at the fabric that covered his waist. He slid his boxers down his legs and pulled them off, putting them with the other clothing articles.

Prussia directed his attention to a different part of the living room, but Russia wouldn't have any of that, for he wasn't done with his teasing. He pulled Prussia closer and put him against the couch spreading his legs and exposing his erection. Russia leaned over Prussia's erection and smiled even bigger. Prussia shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing eye of Russia as his hot breath fogged around his member. "You are not as small as I thought." Russia chuckled.

Prussia was about to curse out the larger male when he took the tip into his mouth, licking it lightly then taking in more, licking from the base to the tip again. Prussia groaned in pleasure, letting his head fall back onto the couch. Russia sucked lightly and hummed on Prussia's erection, adding to the pleasure. He took Prussia's cock out of his mouth, despite Prussia's complaints, and then rolled him so his back was on the wood floor. Spreading his legs wider and putting them on his shoulders. He put two digits to Prussia's lips as he was speechless. He took the fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. Russia pulled his fingers away with a thin line of saliva connecting Russia's fingers to Prussia's mouth.

He slowly shoved his fingers into Prussia, waiting for him to adjust, then scissoring them to spread him. Prussia gasped in pain, for usually he is the one on top, he winced and squirmed as Russia thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring the digits to spread him out. He added another finger making Prussia wince even more. Russia finally pulled his fingers out and then positioned himself at Prussia's entrance. "You ready, Prussia?"

"Ja..." he moaned, panting and sweating. Russia savored the image of the egomaniac that usually cares only about himself, blushing, panting and wanting to be pleasured. He slowly thrust into him, letting him adjust even further. "M-move." he moaned breathlessly. Russia followed the orders, and thrust slowly into the tight heat surrounding him. Prussia rolled his hips in time with the thrusts. Groaning, Russia kissed Prussia's lips, darting his tongue into his mouth, invading the cavern that belonged to Prussia. Their tongues battled as Russia's stroked and massaged Prussia's, both of the men pulled away, gasping for breath. Panting and sweating as Russia thrust deeper into Prussia.

Finally he hit a spot that made Prussia just see stars. "T-there!" he practically screamed. Russia hit it again, and again. Grabbing Prussia's cock again, he stroked and pulled on it, thumbing the slit of the head. He kissed Prussia's neck, sucking and licking leaving a dark red mark. He kissed the same spot then moved to the other side of his neck, repeating the process until there were twin marks on each side. Both of them were halfway down his neck so he couldn't hide it later.

Russia was picking up the pace as Prussia was grabbing the couch and pushing off the floor for better entrance, arching his back and rolling his hips. Prussia grunted and moaned as he got closer and closer to climaxing. Russia kissed Prussia's chest, tweaking his nipples. He bit down hard onto Prussia's chest, breaking skin, and tasting the crimson liquid that coursed through Prussia's veins. Prussia moaned and winced at the injury. Prussia moved his hips faster against Russia, trying to finally climax.

"I'm almost there..." Russia moaned as he speed up his thrust but Prussia was farther ahead of him, Prussia gasped out his name and came in his hand. Russia, feeling Prussia's entrance tightening around his length, came into him, filling him with his seed. They rode out their orgasm, moving as one as Russia milked out the last of his seed into Prussia. He pulled out of Prussia and dropped his legs and lay on his side next to him. They both breathed in unison, gasping for the next breath, sweat falling down their bodies. Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia, and laughed.

"Mine." he claimed kissing Prussia's lips possessively. Prussia laughed and smiled at this remark and sighed into Russia. "Wanna play that again tomorrow?" he joked. Prussia could only nod his head as he drifted off to sleep, and Russia too, soon fell into deep sleep.

(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")("^.^)(^.^")

**EDIT: I went through and fixed this! Gawd! I haven't been writing at all do to writers block but I will get to it!**

**Hope you liked it! Well anyway! That was my second yaoi story... hopefully I get to Central Rehab (-please read and review ^_^) I had written this while still in my major writer's block. But I hope you liked it and I would appreciate your thoughts on the story, or any ideas you would like to suggest for another story! ^_^ thanks for reading and please read more of my stories!**

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**


End file.
